knighthoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Guilds
Guilds are groups composed of no more than 25 players that unite to reach common goals, such as aiming for the weekly title of strongest Guild in PvP, leveling up the Guild and killing Guild Bosses. Being in a Guild Players have two options: joining an existing guild or creating their own. Joining Players may search through a list of recommended guilds or look up a guild by its name or guild ID. Guilds have three statuses: open to all, request only and invite only. * Open to all means a player may immediately join without an invite or request. * Request only means a player must submit a request, and guild admin (officers, co-leaders and leaders) will either accept or decline requests. * Invite only means a player must receive an invite from the guild and accept it in order to join. Creating Players may create their own guild for 10 gems. They can set their guild name, emblem, invite status and Knight requirements. The founder of the guild will become the leader. Guild Roles There are 4''' different roles for members of a guild. '''Leader: the leader of the guild. They may be the founder or someone whom the previous leader transferred their role to. A leader may promote, demote or kick other guild members; additionally they may summon the Guild Boss, edit their guild description, change restrictions, write the Message of the Day and recruit unguilded members. They cannot be kicked, however after 30 days, the leader will be automatically demoted. Co-Leader: they are the second rank, just below the Leader. They may perform tasks a leader may do, except they can only kick members below co-leader rank and promote members up to officer. If a Leader transfers their role or is inactive after 30 days, they will get this role. Officer: they are the third rank, below the Co-Leaders. They may invite unguilded players, kick members, and accept or decline player joining requests. Member: the last rank. They do not have administrative privileges. Level Up a Guild Every member of the guild may help the guild to level up. Leveling up allows the members to have access to higher-level guild bosses and better prizes during the internal voting processes. To give XP to a guild, every member may complete the weekly guild tasks to earn Contribution Points. Also, killing the guild bosses counts for guild progressions. These points also concur into the amount due to summoning a new Guild Boss to fight. Guild Voting When there are at least five members in a guild, a voting process starts every week. It lasts for 5 days. The vote regards the choice between a bonus vs a certain guild boss or a personal boost for any single guild member, like a stack of tomes or hero chests. Guild Bosses There are different Guild Bosses that may be summoned with Contribution Points. The guild level is a vinculum to the type of Boss that may be summoned. Boss_progression.png|Boss progression Screenshot_20191016-071352.png|Dagon Screenshot_20191016-071410.png|The Morgawr Screenshot_20191016-071328.png|Aegeon Screenshot_20191016-071425.png|Rahab Screenshot_20191021-061905.png|The Bakunawa Screenshot_20191028-090945.png|Avatar of Oshian